Online media content providers have provided access to a plurality of media works such as songs, videos, movies, TV-shows, and streaming media. Currently, users may utilize search engines or other services to seek information about a particular media work, such as identifying a particular actor in a TV-show. However, the amount of information for media works is expansive including hundreds of cast and crew for one media work. Maintaining such a large amount of data and accurately updating is a difficult task that is prone to errors. Further, such information may be derived from certain segments of the content itself providing more difficulty in acquiring the identifying information for a media work. Thus, there are difficulties with auditing and/or accurately identifying such information for media works.